


yule ball

by antheias



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad English, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheias/pseuds/antheias
Summary: lee jinhyuk, a hufflepuff, asked kim wooseok, a slytherin to be his yule ball date. but wooseok is not an easy guy, play hard to get, that's his motto. living up to his motto, wooseok gave jinhyuk a small challenge, and if he succeeds, he will be his yule ball date.





	yule ball

**Author's Note:**

> a shitty short one shot, this is my first time uploading my story to ao3, also english is not my main language so... sorry if there are lots of mistakes, feel free to correct me! took me ±3hours to finish this.. lots of typos...
> 
> p.s: lowercase! aaaand, i changed the title to yule ball to make it simpler

**—wooseok**  
triwizard tournament is coming to an end, yule ball is coming sooner than i expected. i've been waiting for years to join a yule ball. of course, knowing how good i look, a lot of students asked to go to yule ball with me. tsk, do they think i'm that easy? until now, i still don't know who will be my partner, there are too much candidates.

"kim wooseok! hey... hey! wait!" i heard lee jinhyuk, a hufflepuff boy, called me.  
seems like he just ran after me, i raised an eyebrow, "what is it?"  
"got a partner for yule ball?" he asked, "gosh, i'm so tired, why did you walk so fast?"  
"no, nope. haven't got a partner yet, why? wanna go with me?"  
"wow, i can't believe the kim wooseok is asking me to be his yule ball partner?" he scoffs, "you're kidding, right?"  
right, why would i, the kim wooseok, ask someone to be my partner, it should've been the other way, "of course, i am kidding, why would i ask you, tho."

he lets out a sigh, "kim wooseok, i'm being serious, would you be my yule ball partner? please, i have no one to go with, we're friends, right? please?"  
he seems so desperate, "you? you haven't got a partner yet? i thought you're quite popular,"  
"okay. a lot of girls, well, and boys too, asked me, but, i want you to be my date."  
wait, what's this, a sudden confession? no, no, no, my cheeks are turning red, no, can't let this happen.

"okay, if you really wanna go with me, go to the library, and find one book that have my drawing scribbled on it. you know, i scribble things on books, eventhough it's not mine, and, don't tell anyone," there is this one book that i borrowed when i was still in my 3rd year, it's about thestrals, and i tried to draw my own version of thestral by reading the description, i remember it clearly.  
he frowned, "play hard to get it is then?"  
"do you want me to be your date or no?" i said as i fixed my glasses.  
"okay, okay, i'll do it, but.... it'd take a long time, wouldn't it? there are lots of books,"  
right, giving him one clue won't hurt, "it's about magical creatures, i drew something, there's the clue. oh, deadline is friday! bye!"  
i waved at him and went back heading to my potion class. leaving him alone looking more confused than ever.

**—jinhyuk**  
i rarely visit the library, and now, i have to go around and around just to find this one book about magical creatures that has his drawing on it? god. kim wooseok, he's really one of a kind. even with the clue, there are still lots of book about magical creatures, how am i supposed to find it by friday? that's three days from today! but, still, i won't give up.

"hyung? what are you doing here? i rarely see you hanging out in library?" kim mingyu, a 3rd year ravenclaw, asked me.  
"i... i'm looking for a book," i said without even looking at him.  
"mind to tell me what kind of book you're looking for? maybe i can help!" he said enthusiastically.  
well, maybe he could really help, "i'm looking for a book about magical creatures, someone scribbled on it, do you know where i could find it?"  
he stood up, "what kind of magical creatures, and _why_ would someone scribbles on library's book?"  
this kid, really, "that's the problem. i don't know what magical creatures it is."  
"what is this book for exactly?"  
"kim wooseok. for kim wooseok. i need to find this book so he could be my yule ball date."

* * *

**–wooseok**  
it's been two days. haven't heard anything from jinhyuk yet. has he find the book? or maybe he has given up. well, i won't have a date then, if he give up.

koo jungmo, one of slytherin boy approached me while holding a bar of chocolate, "h-hyung, do you want to be my... uh.. yule ball date? y-you're handsome,"  
i smiled at him, "i'm sorry, jungmo, i already found someone to go with me. i truly am sorry, and thank you for saying that i'm handsome."

liar, kim wooseok, you are a liar. well, i still need to wait for jinhyuk, right? maybe he will find the book soon. i asked myself, why am i waiting for him? what has gotten into me? god, kim wooseok.

**–3rd person's pov**  
wooseok and jinhyuk has been friend since they were 4years old, jinhyuk's mom, a healer, once helped wooseok's mom when she drank a wrong potion that was given by her rival in the ministry. and since then, they became a good friend.

they went to hogwarts, wooseok is in slytherin (as expected), and jinhyuk sorted into hufflepuff, no one expected it. they all thought that he will be in gryffindor since both of his parents are from gryffindor, but the sorting hat knew better. they still maintain their friendship despite being sorted in different houses.

as they grew older and closer with each other, both of them realized, that they have feelings for each other. no one has confessed to the other yet, but, their feelings are clear. wooseok, as the tsundere he is, tries hard not to show his feelings when he's around jinhyuk, and the taller one, is always very obvious. jinhyuk planned to confess on yule ball, it's next week. imagine wearing beautiful and magnificent outfits while confessing to wooseok? sounds romantic.

* * *

**–jinhyuk**  
"AAAAAAHRGRH!" i let out a scream, and yes, i'm in the library, so of course, people are eyeing and shushing me, "sorry, just feeling kinda stressed."

it's friday already, and guess what? i haven't found that one book yet. what am i supposed to do now? find wooseok and cry in front of him? yeah, maybe i should do it. i searched everywhere whenever i have time, but still couldn't find it.

one book fell down in front of me, i picked it up. it's about thestrals. seems like i haven't seen this one?  
"oh, hey, sorry. that book is mine– i mean, it's not literally mine, it's library's, i'm currently reading it, so– you get it, right?" lee sejin, also a hufflepuff. last year, he confessed that he has a crush on me. well, he's cute, kind– way too kind, maybe, also very cheerful. but i rejected him as kind and as polite as i could because, god, kim wooseok exists.  
"it's okay, but, can i borrow it? just for a moment, i swear, i need to look if there's someone's drawing inside."  
"there's a lot of it. seems like someone borrowed it and drew something, ugh, they shouldn't have done it, don't you think so?"

did he said that there's a lot of scribbles here? god, _god_! i think i've found the right book! thestral is a magical creature, and _yes_! i can see someone's drawing of a thestral with a small signature next to it. it's wooseok's, i know his weird signature and handwriting very well. the reason why i can't find this book is because someone is currently borrowing it!

"sejin, i'm really sorry, but can i _please_ bring this book with me? i need to tell someone about this! i promise i'll give it back to you this night, okay!" just like that, i left the library as fast as i could and went out to slytherin's common room.

i saw byungchan who just left the common room, "hey, do you know where wooseok is?"  
"he's inside, want me to call him?" he offered.  
i nodded, "yes, please. thank you!"

five minutes later, wooseok came out and stood in front of me, eyeing me from head-to-toe.  
i hold the book, covering my face, "is this the right book? thestrals?"  
he chuckles, "wow, you found it, how?"  
"someone's currently borrowing it, and i just knew that like, about fifteen minutes ago, that's why it took so long for me to find it, but, just for you, i managed to borrow it from him just for a moment, hope i'm not too late," i give him my best-proud-looking-smile.

he smiled, "thank you, for your efforts, for not giving up. meet me here next tuesday at 5 o'clock, okay?"  
thank god, now, i need to give this book back to sejin, i feel bad for leaving him alone without knowing anything and just took this book straight away from him. but this is for wooseok, the kim wooseok, and i'll do anything for him.

* * *

**–3rd person's pov**  
d-day. the day everyone's been waiting for. the hall is decorated with gold and silver, lots of glittery and shiny decoration. everything seems so perfect and well decorated, today is a special day for everyone, for the students and professors.

lee jinhyuk headed straight to slytherin's common room, waiting for his date to show up. he's wearing a white suit and styled his hair just for today.

a small figure showed up in front of jinhyuk, also wearing a white suit. stunning. jinhyuk can't take his eyes off his date, kim wooseok.  
"uhm, h-hi?" wooseok rarely stutters like that, he's always so confident, and good at communicating, but now, he feels like he's not being himself. seeing jinhyuk looking like a prince made him realize that he _really do_ has a crush on his friend.

"let's go," jinhyuk offered his hand at wooseok, and he grabs it, "we look like a couple," jinhyuk whispered, making wooseok's cheeks burn.  
"shut up, we're not," wooseok said through gritted teeth.  
jinhyuk leans closer and whispered, "not yet."  
and jinhyuk got a not-so-powerful smack on his arm.

**–wooseok**  
my heart's not beating normally today, it's beating way too fast. am i sick? do i need to see madam sprouts? should i? oh my god. lee jinhyuk. didn't know he could be this.... handsome. what if he could hear my heartbeat? oh no, there, kim wooseok, there goes your overthinking.

"you're so quiet today," jinhyuk said as he held my hand, he took me near the center of the hall, "dance with me," he said with a small voice.  
"i'm usually like this," i tried to sound as normal as i could.  
"well, yeah you're right, but you're not usually _this_ quiet. say something mean, at least."  
i can't believe i'm doing this slow dancing with him.

"something mean like what, you look ugly today? like that?"  
he laughed, he doesn't seem even 0,1% offended, "liar."  
"i'm not?" what a smart guy. i _am_ a liar.  
"you are, everyone says that i look good today. you can't even take your eyes off me."  
we moved back and forth, following the music, "same with you, i guess."

**–jinhyuk**  
"unlike you, i'm not a liar, so i admit that i can't take my eyes off you. well, can't help. you look great today. i mean, you usually do, but, it's just that, you look even better today. you're glowing." lee jinhyuk, you're the bravest man i've ever known, good luck dude, yes i'm trying to cheer my self up, i need to be confident. there's no need to be nervous, lee jinhyuk.   
"uh... thank you? you look good with this hairstyle," he coughed, "and outfit."  
"thanks," i smiled.

i gather up my courage, it's now or never. i can do it. you can do it. we can do it. god, i'm trembling, okay, wish me luck.

"kim wooseok,"  
he looked upon me eye to eye, "why?"  
i cleared my throat, "what if, i have a crush on you?" there, i said it.  
silence, he didn't say anything for the next two minutes and keep dancing. should i continue my lame-ass confession?  
"i'm being honest with you right now, feel free to punch me anytime you want, i _do_ have a crush on you, i like you. more than a friend." i took a deep breath before i continue, "i realized that i have a feeling for you when i was in my 4th year, i guess? it was when you were sad, stressed and you get sick because of that. remember when i visited you almost everyday? i can't stand looking at you being sick, and seemed so weak. i feel like, i should protect you."

he chuckled, a glimpse of that particular moment pops up in my mind, "i remember that day clearly. you keep bothering me."  
"sorry, didn't mean to. i just want to see you and accompany you."  
"i know," he said.  
"you knew, but you keep telling me to go and stay away from you?"  
"sorry, i–"  
"kim wooseok, i was just kidding," i laughed, "stop saying sorry and accept my feelings for you if you're really sorry."

another silence. okay, i think, i went too far.  
"no– sorry, no pressure. i was just joking, i'm so–"  
he let out a light chuckle, "lee jinhyuk!"  
"yes?"  
"i... well, ugh, i hate to admit it," he sighed, "i like you too," he said in a sotto voce, it nearly came out as a whisper.  
"yeah, you like me too– wait _what_?" we stopped dancing, i was totally dumbfounded.  
"jinhyuk, why do we stop dancing?  
"don't change the topic. what did you mean? how? since when? and, again, how?"

**–wooseok**  
i can't believe i like this guy. so nosy, "ask one question at a time, will you?  
"okay, sorry. since when?"  
"i... don't know? not sure, maybe 3rd year?" i took him to the corner of the hall, so we could talk better and clearly.  
he looks shocked, "3rd year? how?"  
"i. don't. know. i saw you hanging around with some magical creatures, you seems very interested in them, you takes care of them very well, we knew each other since we were still a kid and i didn't knew you're into magical creatures? it was like seeing a new side of you, and i like it, and, yeah, that's it?" i don't even dare to look at his eyes.

jinhyuk held my hand and stares into my eyes, "thank you."  
i raised an eyebrow, "for?"  
he shrugged, "for being honest. for tonight. for everything."  
"hmh, yeah, thank you to you too," dear god of witchcraft and wizardry, i could seriously cry right now.  
he let out a slight smirk, god, i _hate_ it so much when he does this thing, "for?"  
"for being honest, for everything, okay? now stop asking me questions, what. are. we. now."  
"what do you want? a couple? spouse? fiance? or, just friends?"

i remembered that he said feel free to punch him anytime and i feel that this is the right time to punch him. glad that i'm kind enough not to put a hex on him.  
"i said _stop_ asking me questions!"

"it's official, jinhyuk and dating are officially wooseok," he gave me a goofy smile.  
please remind me not to hex him after this.

**–3rd person's pov**  
yep, it's official, they're wooseok– sorry, dating now. the slow dancing part has ended, up beat music by some band is currently playing. jinhyuk and wooseok, our new couple, went back to the dance floor, partying with your yule ball date slash couple on a christmas night, why not?

"you know what, you look like a prince today!" jinhyuk raised his voice a little, the music was too loud.  
"what if i told you that i _actually_ am a prince?" wooseok laughed.  
jinhyuk scoffed, "what? do princes go to wizarding school now?"  
"well, in my case, they do!"

together, they spent their night dancing together, happily. thank you, god of witchcraft and wizardry!

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that's it, thank you! as i said, this is a shitty short story about weishin. uhm, would be great if you could give some critics or comments about this! thank you !! :D


End file.
